


Papa don't preach

by dizbil



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fisting, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Jensen expected when he came home from work was another's boy mouth around his son's cock. Jared, his son, his entire world and his everything... That one thing Jensen is not about to share. Things might get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa don't preach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proserpine_1982](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proserpine_1982/gifts).



> Written for the spn-xmas challenge 2013  
> Hope you enjoy it.

"So that's what we're going to do over the next few weeks. Jensen? Jensen? Are you even listening to me?"

Truth to be told, the answer was no. But there was no way Jensen was telling Danneel the truth, especially when she was giving him that look. The look that he had seen on face when she was about to fire someone. Not to mention the day she’d stumbled on her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, in bed with another woman. Anyway, the word was not to piss off Danneel not now or ever. But Jensen shouldn't count because he was her boss after all …Right? He let out a deep sigh, running one hand through his short hair, green eyes glancing at the watch.

"I'm sorry Danneel... My mind is elsewhere." He started as an attempt to apologize.

"Let me guess... Jared?" The brunette now had a smile on her face and Jensen knew she wasn't really mad. She turned off her computer before she made it to Jensen's desk, sitting on it. "Well you know me... I think it's cute that your son is the only thing in your mind right now, it shows that you're a good father. I tell you what, we're gonna take a five minute break, call him, make sure he's okay and then we're going to finish this."

"Really? I mean this client is really important and..."

Danneel raised both of her hands to interrupt him. "Ackles. Shut up. Call your son, I'll go get some coffee, looks like we're going to need it."

"Thank you, you're the best!" He replied, but Danneel was already leaving his office, still smiling.

 She was right, of course she was right, thinking about Jared right now sure showed that Jensen was a loving and caring father but... He let out another sigh, eyes falling on the picture on his desk. It was a picture of Jared, at five years old. He had a bright smile on his face, the one that made everyone around him smile too. His tiny arms were wrapped around adog's neck. He was wearing one of Jensen's shirts, over-sized like a nightie, brown hair falling down his face.

“Promise me you won't ever cut my hair Daddy”, Jared asked him one day, after he snuck into Jensen's bed after a nightmare, “promise me.”

 Jensen had of course agreed to it, because the boy was beautiful this way and secondly, Jensen couldn't say no to Jared. Not that the boy would ever accused of that, no, he was eleven yearsold now and he was making Jensen proud. Before Jared, Jensen had never seen himself as a dad, his whole life was dedicated to his job and only to that, he didn't even have time for a woman and said less time for a family or a baby. Jensen had founded his advertising company, starting from scratch and now, at 30, he was now the owner of the said company who was employing over a hundred people and was known across a couple of states.

Their latest client was a man running for the mayor title in his town, which means a big client, more work and less time home and less time for Jared. He remembered too well the day when Cathleen showed up at his doorstep, six months pregnant, claiming that the baby was his.

_"Remember when we've got drunk at that high school reunion? It wasn't a good idea after all..."_

At that time there was nothing Jensen could actually do except wait and man up, because after all, he wasn't leaving Cathleen alone in this, little did he know... A few months later, she gave birth to Jared and cliché or not, when he held the small baby against him, Jensen knew that he could make this work somehow. Cathleen disappeared a few days after that, ditching Jensen and the new born baby at the hospital. He never looked for her again and wheneverJared was asking about his mummy, he changed subject. It wasn't a very mature thing to dobut one day Jared would be old enough to hear the truth and he would decide what to do about it.

Right now he was Jensen's little boy, and Jensen wasn't an overprotective dad... Well he didn't think so, he trusted Jared , just like today, he was letting the boy stay home after school on his own. They had discussed this issue during dinner a few times already, Jared trying to convince Jensen that he didn't need a baby sitter anymore.

"I swear that, I'm old enough, I'll be good I swear." Jared promised, hands around his daddy's neck, kissing his cheek every time he was saying no or his infamous "I need more time to think about it." Another thing about Jared, he was a very touchy kid, always hugging and kissing his dad. Jensen saw nothing wrong with that. Jared didn't have a mum so it was normal for him to hold on to his dad like he did.

Once Jared had been able to walk properly, he used to follow Jensen around all the time, including the bathroom. Jensen had had to take the boy in his arms and explained to himwhy they couldn't always be together, it had brought tears to Jared's hazel eyes but he had done his best to hold them down, as if he knew the sight of him crying broke Jensen's heart.

With that last thought in mind, Jensen took his phone out of his pocket and dialed home. Maybe Jared was in front of the TV, or reading a book, or maybe in the shower? If he was in the shower, he wouldn't hear the phone ringing and...

"Dad! I told you not to call me while you were at work! Everything is fine I swear..." Jensen couldn't help but laugh when he heard Jared's bossy voice over the phone. He moved into the chair, finally relaxing as he settled himself more comfortably, pressing the phone against his ear.

"I'm sorry baby, I was just worried you know me..." 

"Well you worry too much... I'm fine!" repeated Jared. "And if you must know everything, I was making myself a peanut butter sandwich."

"Hmm... Sorry I missed that." sighed Jensen, thinking of how Jared would always make a mess of himself in the kitchen and then lick his fingers with a smile on his face. "But don't eat too much otherwise you won't enjoy dinner..." 

"You know me daddy, I'm always hungry! And what are you making for dinner, your fried chicken?" It was Jared's favorite meal and probably the only thing Jensen knew how to do properly, it was one of his grandma’s recipes and one day he intended to teach to Jared how to do it. But not right now, right now the boy was so clumsy it was actually adorable.

"Hmmm... Well I dunno, it depends of how bad you actually want it..."

Oh my god, what am I saying? Thought Jensen, scratching the back of his head, he had no time to cook, he would be here for another hour and of course he would have to bring some work home, so the best thing to do was probably to buy a pizza on his way home. 

"Please dad I really want it! It's been too long!" Jensen could hear Jared excitement just from his voice and he just knew the boy was probably bouncing on his feet, like he did every time he wanted something.

"Yes sure... I'll get everything we need on my way home, you can even help if you want to!"

"Really? I'd love to help you, will you really let me? I promise I'd be very careful and listen to everything you say and..." As usual, Jared's ramblings were absolutely adorable and Jensen was about to answer but Danneel was back in his office, two cups of coffee in hands.

Yes...

His work. 

As much as he wanted to leave right now and rush to his little boy, Jensen couldn't just do that. He had a sigh that his son probably heard over the phone and finally gave him an answer. "

"Of course you can help. Listen Jared, Daddy has to go back to work, okay? But I'll be home in one hour and we'll cook, okay?" 

"Yeah! Oh and dad?"

"Yes Jared?"

"Can Chris come over? We have some math homework to do and Chris is not very good and I kinda promise to help him. Will that be okay? I mean if you don't want to... I can tell him I'm not allowed to have guests when I'm alone, I'm sure he won't mind."

"Well..."

Jensen's eyes were on Danneel and her powerpoint presentation but truthfully, his mind was elsewhere. He didn't mind that Jared had friends, hell, he was happy as long as his kid was happy. The thing was with Chris, one of the other kid of the neighborhood, he was looking up at Jared in a way that didn't please Jensen at all. Like Jared meant the world to him, like he would follow him no matter what... The last time Chris came over their house for a sleepover, he spent the two days following Jared around like a puppy, only smiling when Jared was

smiling and... 

_Oh god. I'm jealous of an eleven years old._

The thought hit Jensen hard and if he could have, he would have slapped himself. It was obvious wasn't it? Because Chris got to spend more time with his Jared than Jensen did.

"Dad? Are you still there?"

Jensen shook his head. Danneel was looking at him expectantly and Jared was waiting for an answer.

"Yeah... I'm sorry Jared, of course Chris can come over, I don't see why it should be a problem. "

Jared thanked him quickly and told him to go back to work which Jensen did, with a weight on his stomach. But it was ridiculous. Because after all, what could possibly go wrong?

→

It was what Jensen kept telling himself as his mind wander off while he was working with Danneel. However he had to focus and finally, it was time to go home. Jensen packed all the files in his briefcase, grabbed his car keys and almost ran to the parking lot. He was fully aware that it was sad in a way that his life revolved around an eleven years old boy. His boy. He was always declining invitation to parties or drinks after work, he had given up dating a few years back, he had tried really, but the entire evening he was trying to remember if he had told the baby sitter that Jared liked drinking a cup of warm milk and eat half a cookie before going to bed. Not to mention that every sentence Jensen had to offer was always beginning by « my son » or « Jared. ».

But never mind that, he told himself starting the engine.

Jensen drove fast, way ahead of a speed limit and when he parked into the alley of his house, he was suprised to find the lights off. Maybe Jared was waiting for him in front of the TV ? The thought of his boy, sprawled out on the couch in his too small pajamas did warm Jensen's heart. Yeah, Jared's favorite pajamas consisted in a pair of white short and an iron man shirt, he was too old for this, like Jensen loved to remind him every time he saw the boy hang around the house with this particular outfit. The boy did wear those with a special smile and Jensen couldn't say no to him could he ?

He climbed out of his car, grinning wide as he unlocked the door. 

" Jay ? Daddy's home ! "

No answer.

Jensen frowned and took off his shoes, making his way to the living room. No lights or TV. Well that was weird, maybe Jared was in his room reading ? Yeah, that was probably it, right ? Jensen didn't know why but as he started climbing the stairs up to the bedroom. He breathed in the hallway, seeing some light coming out of Jared's room. The door was slightly opened and Jensen decided he would be a good thing to surprise his boy.

He didn't except, halfway to push the door slowly, to hear some moans.

"Oh god... Chris... do that again... Please."

It was Jared's voice. His Jared. Loud and audible with... with something in his voice that Jensen had never heard. Jensen froze on the spot, mouth suddenly dry, heart suddenly pounding way to fast inside his chest. Another moan came from the room and he heard distinctly the sound of a pant being pulled down. 

" Saw this on TV Jared. Gonna make you feel so good, okay ? "

That wasn't Jared's voice and it was what pushed Jensen to open the door all the way. Say that he wasn't prepared for what was truly happening was an understatement. Jared, his little boy, his little Jay, was indeed moaning on his bed. Both cheeks red, eyes closed and hair falling down to his face. His t-shirt was pushed up and his nipples were red, as if someone had been sucking on them. And here he was, Chris, right between Jared's legs, pushing Jared's pants down as he was licking his stomach. Jared whimpered, yes, he whimpered and Jensen had a gasp as Chris took Jared's little cock inside his mouth. Jared opened his mouth but no sound came out, an expression of pure bliss on his face, eyes still tightly shut. One of his hands found Chris' head and he pushed, spreading his legs, needing more, wanting more.

"Oh … Chris, please don't stop. Please don't stop. Please don't stop. "

There were many acceptable ways for Jensen to react here. First he had to stop this and tell Chris to get the fuck out of here. And then he needed to have a serious conversation with Jared about sex and protection. Or maybe ground Jared for a while and never talk about this ever again. But Jensen just stood there, watching the little brat suck Jared's dick and that damn kid was actually enjoying himself, he took the small dick in and out of his mouth moaning, lapping and licking as if Jared was a candy, eyes opened to watch Jared's every reaction. And Jared is moaning. So loud in fact it was affecting Jensen, he didn't know his boy could make those sound, or twist himself like that to have more... Nor did he know that Jared loved to have his cock sucked. Jensen would have made a much greater job than this stupid kid, people always told him that he had a mouth to give blow job, and he'd be a liar if he said he had never practised, he had been to high school after all. And he was ready to do anything for Jared, anything the boy asked him to do, his boy just had to ask.

 _His._  

Jensen was trembling now. And he knew why. He knew it was anger. Because Jared was his and no one would be touching his boy except him. Jared was his to love, kiss, worship and adore. And he knew what he had to do, just yell and tell Chris to get out and... However Jared spared him the trouble by opening his eyes. They fell right on his daddy and they stared at each other for a few seconds, a myriad of emotions crossing Jared's features, first he was suprised, then shame and finally fear. Jared moved first, cheeks redder than ever, pushing Chris away. 

"Shit... I... Chris get off me, please I... dad I'm so, so, so sorry."

At first, Chris didn't want to pull away but as soon as Jared pronounced the word Dad, he didn't try to resist. He pulled back and when he saw Jensen, his eyes opened why, his lower lip trembling.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"I think you should go home Chris." Jensen was surprised to hear his voice, it wasn't shaking, he wasn't screaming, it was paused and measured as if he had been in control of whatever the hell was going on here. 

"I … you're right, I'm sorry Mr Ackles I should..."

Chris turned to Jared, however the latter was still looking at Jensen. His shirt was still up somehow, showing the traces of saliva on his skin and his small cock was exposed. And Jared was still hard. Jensen's green eyes couldn't look away from his son's cock and he barely noticed Chris' leaving. He only breathed again when far away in the distance, the door was shut roughly Chris probably run home. Jensen looked up to Jared's face, he still looked afraid.

Jensen didn't know what to say. He was lost. Lost because his little boy wasn't that innocent. Because someone else had dared to touch him. And mostly, because he wanted to do so many things to Jared, so many things that he shouldn't want. Like go on his knees and allow Jared to come like he desperately needed, yes, feel the boy on his tongue and feel his come flowing inside his mouth. And kiss him, kiss him good and dirty so he could feel himself on Jensen's tongue.

"Dad I'm so..." 

Jensen interrupted him by raising one hand.

"You should go shower, I'll go start dinner." were Jensen's only words before he rushed downstairs, heading to the kitchen. It's only there that he realized that he had been so desperate to get home that he had forgotten to buy the chicken.

→ 

It was actually the first time Jared and Jensen ate in silence. Jensen, after finally being able to close his eyes without seeing Jared's little tiny cock being swallowed by that pricked, ordered a pizza. He flinched a little as he hung up the phone, hearing the sound of the water. His little boy was under the shower. A more than vivid image of a naked Jared with water rolling down down his skin came to Jensen's mind and stopped, right in the middle of getting some money from his jacket. Stop that right now. He told himself. This was wrong. Sure, he loved Jared more than everything else in the world. Hell, Jared was his world, his little boy and he had to make sure he was alright... right? Except kissing him wasn't part of the plan. 

When the water stopped running, Jensen grabbed his jacket and hid in his office until the door rang, indicating the pizza was there. Sure, it wasn't a mature thing to do but he felt safer in his office. When he opened the door, Jared was right beside it, looking way too beautiful to be true. He was wearing one of Jensen's old shirt and nothing else, his hair was still wet and by the smell, Jensen could tell he had been using his shampoo all over again. The picture was perfect except for the fact that Jared's yes were puffy and red, he had been crying under the shower, there was no doubt of it.

“Daddy I...” The door rang again and Jensen had no choice but to leave his boy right here, in the hallway. Jensen paid the man quickly and took the pizza, he turned around to face Jared, who was still giving him the same look. Jensen had a sigh and managed a smile, hoping to show Jared he wasn't mad. If anything, he was jealous. Jealous of what Jared had let that other boy do to him. Jealous of what he wanted that other boy to do to him. They ate sitting on the couch, the TV in the background. Jensen tried to focus on the news but it was hopeless. Same for the pizza, he wasn't really that hungry anymore.

“Dad?” After what seemed to be a long time of silence, Jared finally spoke again. 

“Hmm?” Jensen didn't look at him, instead he pretended he could eat another slice of pizza, the ones Jared had left for him. 

“I'll just go to bed okay?” 

Jensen turned to finally look at his son. Jared was clearly expecting him to say something. Maybe hold him, say he would read him a story because that was what Jensen did whenever he had a time. Except that Jensen didn't trust himself tonight. 

“Yeah do that son, I'll work a little more in my office and then I'll come to say goodnight okay?”

Jensen stood up and he just gathered enough strength to ruffle Jared's hair before he grabbed the pizza box to hide in the kitchen. When he came back into the living room, Jared was nowhere to be seen.

_“Well that's it; you're officially the worse father in the entire world.”_

It was just shock. Tomorrow he would kiss Jared on his temple like every morning, take his little boy in his arms and then they will have a serious conversation about sex. That was it. Half convinced, Jensen turned off the TV and headed for his office, hoping to get some work done. And it actually paid off, taking his mind elsewhere and when Jensen finally yawned, eyes drifting from his computer screen to the clock, he realized that it was 1 a.m. Going to bed now will be good, especially since he had to take Jared to school and he really wanted to have that conversation with his little boy before he went to work.

When Jensen pushed the door of his bedroom, he was welcomed by darkness. He took off his shirt, ready to collapse on his bed and sleep right way before he heard the distinct sound of some covers moving. He frowned and switched on the light.

“Jared... what are you still doing up?” 

The boy was on his elbow, looking up to his dad. The picture was all wrong. Jared inside of his too big shirt, on his bed. Jensen's eyes travelled fast on his naked legs and he couldn't help but find them beautiful. Of course he knew Jared was beautiful, he had never doubted it, but it was another thing to see so much skin on display and it was something else entirely to want to crawl on the bed right next to him, kiss him, touch him and discover what would have the boy moaning.

“I...” Jared took a deep breath, moving on the bed. He was now kneeling on the covers, still looking at Jensen. “I just needed to make sure of something.” 

“Oh... and what is that?”

“Daddy are you mad at me?”

Jensen's face twitched and before he could stop himself, he was right there, in front of the boy. He dropped to his knees and took Jared's soft and small hands into his, Jensen watched their fingers intertwined together and then his gaze drifted to Jared's face. The boy was obviously afraid of the answer. Jensen offered him a soft smile, tightening his grip on Jared's fingers.

“Jared I'm not mad okay?”

“Really because you didn't talk while we were eating and I thought... Dad I'm so sorry I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have but I wanted to and Chris was just there, I know it sounds silly but I don't know how else to explain it...”

“Jared please breathe!” Jensen interrupted his boy, not sure he was ready to hear about him and Chris. Jared exhaled deeply, biting his lower lip so he wouldn't keep on talking. “Okay so first of all I'm not lying. I'm not mad at you Jared. I'm just surprised. You do know sex is kind of a big deal right?” Jared nodded quickly, his lips turning redder because he was still biting it. “And you say you wanted to. It's normal to want things like... that Jared. I mean you're growing up, your body is going to change. But next time you feel like... doing something like this, you need to tell me first okay?” Jensen was hoping his voice wasn't weak and all of this actually made sense to Jared.

The little boy nodded again and Jensen smile grew bigger, Jared was definitely too cute for words. Jensen ruffled his hair softly and his son seemed to relax, enjoying the touch.

“So Dad... If I like boys. Is that okay?”

Jensen had been dreading the question, the fact that Jared was only 11 made it even more unrealistic. “No. I won't judge you and I will love you no matter what, you just decide. But don't do anything you don't want to do, okay? 

And please don't let that boy touch you ever again, but Jensen couldn't say that, could he?

“Thanks Daddy.”

“I've got another question... what if...” Jared run his tongue on his lips looking for the right words and Jensen followed the tip of pink flesh, heart pounding inside his chest. “What if while Chris was touching me... I was thinking about someone else... is that bad?” Jensen's heart seemed to stop when he heard his son asked this new question: Jared's cheeks were slightly pink now and he was bouncing a bit on the bed, hands still inside Jensen. As if he was nervous. Crap. Thought Jensen. Jared had already someone else in mind. Of course. He probably had a crush on someone older at his school and Jensen had had to be the mature one and listen, not pretending to be jealous and advise his little boy. 

“No. Well...” Jensen cleared his throat, not knowing what to say. “When you say think about someone else... what do you mean exactly?”

“I... “ Jared blushed even harder know, his thumb tracing Jensen's palm. “I'm in love with him.”

“Oh.”

There was absolutely nothing Jensen could say or that he wanted to say. The logic would want him to reassure his little boy and tell him it was normal to feel this way and make sure he wouldn't be hurt. Oh and also find out who was that special someone. And make sure his little boy wouldn't be hurt. 

“Dad please say something, you're scaring me.”

“Oh sorry it's just... It's kinda surprising for me that's all.” 

“Really dad?” Jensen had a resigned sign as Jared wrapped his small arms around Jensen's neck. Jensen shivered a bit at the contact, feeling his naked skin's around Jared's. The contact was nice and for a brief moment, Jensen thought of wrapping his own arm around Jared's small waist and bring the boy closer to him. Like he would any other night. But this wasn't any other night. And even if it was, it felt nothing like it.

However Jared was smiling, Jensen didn't know why, he couldn't quite see how any of this could be funny but he remained silent and waited for Jared to explain. “I'm in love with you Daddy. And when Chris was touching me... I was thinking of you, of your hands and your lips... I know this is probably wrong but I wanna love you Dad and I want you to let me love you too, it'll be good I swear.” 

It took Jensen some time to register what Jared, his little boy had just said and even more to realize that the latter had his lips pressed against Jensen's. Jensen had a gasped because be was surprised and it only gave Jared the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his father's mouth and Jensen's eyes opened wide when he realized that Jared was looking for his tongue to kiss him. He's eleven years old, whose mouth tasted like toothpaste and candy, a very strange and disturbing combination, was trying to kiss him. And Jensen wanted to kiss him back. But no, it was wrong. He tried to pull away, to get up but Jared clung desperately to him, making a noise that would make one thing that he was hurt. The boy wasn't hurt, he just didn't want his daddy to pull away from him.

Jensen tried to talk but there was nothing past Jared's mouth and giving up, he let the boy do what he wanted and finally Jared got it right, his tongue pressing shyly against his dad's, lapping and caressing every corner of the man's mouth. Jared was giving him a sloppy and uncoordinated kiss. And yet it felt sweet, yet it felt absolutely perfect and when Jensen finally kissed him back, he made that sound, shivering against his daddy, small hands finding his hair. And Jensen knew just like that, as Jared did his best to press himself even more, he knew that he was doomed. The kiss was so much more now that he was giving back, amazed to feel Jared like that, to taste him, to feel the boy trying to follow the pace, how his tongue was too big to fit into Jared's mouth...

Jensen hand to pull away, even if he didn't want to, even if he like the way Jared was pulling his hair trying to have more, he had to. Jared whimpered, opening his hazel eyes, a frown on his face. “Daddy...” He moaned, face so close to Jensen, he could feel his son's breath against his face. “Please...” 

“Jared I...” Gosh how was he supposed to think when Jared's fingers were playing with the bit of hair he had on the back of his neck. Jensen took a deep breath, knowing he had to talk some sense into the boy. “Jared we can't. You don't want this. I'm your daddy.”

“Yes I know that daddy...” Jared whined, suddenly sounding so much younger that he really was, his voice a mixture of a moan and a plea. And the way that he kept saying Daddy... It shouldn't be a turned on but it was, Jensen was more than weak and damn it had be way too long since he actually let himself let go. So yeah, he was half hard in his pants because his son, his Jared, was calling him Daddy. “But don't you want me too? Don't you love me?” Sadness crossed Jared features for a brief moment, the boy suddenly insecure. 

“Of course I love you Jared.” replied automatically Jensen. “There's no one I love more than you and of course I want to take care of you but...” 

“No, no, no but... I want you to take care of me too.” Jared removed Jensen's hands on his waist and placed them against his waist, urging him. “Please, I need you. I really want you to touch me Daddy, to make me feel good and...” Jared was blushing by now, face completely red, like he couldn't really say what he wanted. “And touch me everywhere Dad. On my cock, and your fingers, I wanted them inside inside of me daddy all of them...” 

“Jesus fuck, Jared...”

Jared gasped, not used to hear his daddy swear but it wasn't Jensen's fault. He knew Jared was just saying what he wanted, plain and simple, it was just dirty and it was doing nothing to help Jensen's hard on, quite the contrary.

“Do you want to do that, daddy?” Jared grabbed his wrist with shaky fingers, breath ghosting over Jensen's knuckles. Jensen didn't have any self control left to stop the growl that left his lips. If Jared's ass was just as sweet as his mouth, he sure wanted to be the first one to bury his fingers inside his little boy's hole. “Because I really want you to do that. I need you to put your fingers inside of me.” whispered Jared as if he was ashamed of it.

And Jensen couldn't say no to Jared, he could never say no to his little boy, so he kissed him again, taking full control of the kiss that time, not having enough of Jared's small mouth. He crushed Jared's tender lips hard, tongue invading his mouth and basically taking everything Jared had to offer. Soon, the little boy was against the mattress, Jensen's upper body on the top of him, kneels still on the floor. Jared's small hands were moving fast on his naked back as they were kissing, pressing against his neck, his shoulder blade, tracing his spine. It was as if he was trying to memorize every single inch of his dad.

Jensen him was learning how to properly kiss his boy. Jared liked harsh and rough kisses that left him breathless, hips raising against his dad's stomach, Jensen feeling his small hard on as the little boy was rubbing himself against his dad, making the sweetest sound, nails crazing over Jensen's skin. Sure, after this, Jensen was going to Hell however it truly felt like heaven.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy...” mumbled Jared, head falling to one side after another dizzy kiss, Jensen now abusing his neck. He sucked and bit the skin down there, right where he could feel Jared's pulse, his boy shivering and moaning every single time. And Jensen just knew he would find himself doing this again very soon, looking for new ways to make his boy plead him with that voice.

The shirt came off very easily. Too easily as if Jared could read him and he raised his arms naturally, revealing his skin to his dad. It wasn't the first he saw Jared naked and yet it seemed different. He knew that the scar on Jared's elbow was from two years ago when he decided to ride his back on the street and fell. Just like he knew how much beauty spot Jared's got on his chest, three to be more precise. It was another thing however to see Jared hard, small little harden cock resting on his stomach, already shining because of drops of pre-cum had already escaped from the tip. 

Jensen took his time, yes traveling up and down Jared's body, wanting to remember his son like this at any time. Even at work, he wanted to be able to close his eyes and picture Jared like this, naked and perfect on his bed, lips red because of their kisses, eyes seeming now brown, lips parted, a mark on his neck, chest moving as he breathed deeply. 

“Dad please.”

“Don't worry Jay.” he whispered against the boy's skin. “Daddy's going to take care of you.” 

Jared offered him a bright smile and Jensen had to kiss him again before he went to explore his skin. He didn't leave any corner of his chest and stomach untouched. He kissed and bit both of Jared's nipples, delighted only when they were both red, Jared being a mess underneath him, just moaning daddy and yes in the most elicit way, not really making any sense. Jensen loved that and his tongue went lower, lapping Jared's stomach, eyes glued on the boy's face to watch every single one of his reaction, to know what he crave more and what he needed the best. Jared lost it and bolted on the bed as Jensen sucked on his hipbones, the sound so loud and very obscene in the room. 

“Daddy please, please, please don't stop.” begged Jared, his hands lost in Jensen's hair.

“Shhh...” Jensen blew over Jared's sensitive skin, the one he had just sucked. “Daddy got you okay?” 

There was just so much of Jared that Jensen wanted to explore, he didn't want to rush this and yet, his nose almost brushing Jared's little cock, he knew his boy wouldn't last long. However he had to give him what he wanted. He just had to. Without even thinking twice about it, Jensen spread his little boy legs opened, exposing him more than ever. Jared was just so beautiful, he couldn't believe he had never thought of doing this earlier. He planted a kiss right there, on the smooth skin of Jared's ass and was rewarded by Jared screaming loud and clear into the room. Jensen repeated the operation, dragging his tongue slowly on Jared's ass cheek, happy to feel his boy shiver and moan underneath his tongue, moving like he could on the bed to have more.

Slowly, Jensen's tongue reached the crack of Jared's ass, the boy making the sweetest pleas. One of his hands was still in Jensen's hair, the other on his forehead, like he was too hot or something like that. His left leg was hooked over Jensen's shoulder for balance, heel pressing against this daddy's back. Urging him to have more.

“Please, please, oh _daaad_...” Jared moaned into the cover, head falling to one side as Jensen dared to pushed his tongue between his two ass cheeks. Jensen didn't know what he expected but it certainly wasn't him spreading his son's far further open with rough hands just so he could run his tongue across his hole. “Daddy, daddy no.” Jensen froze right on the spot, ready to step away, so sure this was too much for his baby boy. “I want your fingers, inside please, please..”

Of course. How could he forget that? He had been so caught up with Jared's taste that he had forgotten the most important thing: please his son and nothing else. He didn't make him wait any longer as his thumb was now circling his hole, just the tip inside of Jared. Jensen watched his son in awe, Jared's hips already moving like he was trying to swallow Jensen's finger, heat coming from his body. He was just so tight.

The boy opened his eye, looking into Jensen's one, clearly wanting more. “Please. I can take it, I swear I just want you...” Jared mouth opened into a perfect shaped O when his Jensen finally gave in and slowly pushed his finger all the way inside. Jared remained silent for a few seconds, eyes half closed, body still. Jensen was about to withdraw his finger when the boy opened his eyes again, offering him a bright smile. God he was so beautiful... “More please daddy more.”

“I don't want to hurt you.” Jensen leaned closed and kissed his son, planting small kisses on his lips, his node, his cheeks, as his finger was slowly moving, slowly stretching open Jared, a little bit more every time he moved his wrist.

“Daddy...” Jared wrapped one arm around Jensen's neck kissing him deeply. “Please you won't hurt me, please, _please_ , please I need it.”

It was all Jensen needed to push a second finger into Jared, amazed to feel him this tight around his fingers. It seemed unreal and just pure torture that Jensen was moving his fingers so slowly while Jared was moving his whole body on the bed, trying to have more. The movement was unbalanced, uncoordinated however it didn't lake sensuality and Jensen wondered if Jared knew how sexual and how sexy he was right now.

The third finger came very easily, Jensen pushing a little bit more, whispering soft words to Jared's ear. “You're so beautiful, Daddy I love you, you know that right, you're my sweet little boy are you.” Jared couldn't talked he seemed overwhelmed by the sensation, only nodding furiously, still fighting Jensen's slow rhythm. “Pl... Please daddy.” He moaned softly. “I wanna be full of you daddy, please, please.” 

And Jensen kissed him as he pushed his last two fingers inside Jared's hole, a little bit looser now. Jared moaned into the kiss as Jensen went as deep as he could, fingers breaking Jared's last line of resistance and making his son come nice and slow, both his hands pulling Jensen's hands so hard it actually did hurt. Jensen pulled back from the kiss, looking down at Jared's stomach, seeing the come on his skin. Jensen withdrew his fingers from Jared's ass and moved Jared's body like it was nothing, licking his son's come. Jared was only whimpering now, body going limp and when Jensen crawled into the bed next to him, he seemed exhausted, eyes half closed, a sly smile on his face. He breathed slowly before caressing Jensen's face.

“I love you Daddy.”


End file.
